An Agent of The Rising Tide and SHIELD
by a62belle
Summary: What would possibly happen if May is an agent of Hydra and Skye and Coulson were dating. Warning! Rated M for non-consensual sex. Skoulson


Skye POV

In the dark together. The Rising Tide didn't happen to believe in that.

We believe in no darkness, we will shine a light in the darkest corners of the world, and then we shine a light on the shadows. Nothing will ever evade the Rising Tide. That was literally the motto of the Rising Tide.

I believed in that for eight years. I met Miles Lydon when I was 16. He started out nice enough, but he one day he suddenly 'one-eightied'.

"You're nothing without me," he told me constantly. So I just listened to him. Let him take over my small apartment. Let him drink away all the money I earned as a respectable computer programmer at Cybertek, before it turned Hydra.

Then he appeared drunk one day at her office, and lost me my job.

Listen, Miles, freedom of information does not go hand in hand with poverty, YOU do.

I even let him have sex with her, multiple times. Rape me, more likely. I just didn't see how I could do any better.

I thanked her lucky stars for Phil Coulson. Despite the bag, he HAD saved me from my abuser. From the idyllic Rising Tide. I betrayed him, but he saved me.

It was then I realised I'd fallen in love. And it was totally different from what I had felt with Miles. Miles made me insecure, frightened. Phil made me feel safe.

And he could never know that.

Until he did know that.

"At least we're in the dark together," I had said, worried, but slightly comforted.

He'd agreed, but swore to take revenge on the person responsible.

"I suppose this might be a good a time as any," I had said, paraphrasing Simmons's words, "to tell you I'm in love with you."

I don't know what took over me, I just said it recklessly, preparing for rejection.

I didn't expect, the fond, shocked, but happy , "I love you too."

Didn't expect the warmth of his lips striking mine as our tongues danced to the beeping of the medical-screen thing.

We hung out for quite a while. He explained the point of Lola, I explained the Rising Tide. We found comfort in knowing we were in love and we were different, yet able to click so well. He bought me a beautiful vintage watch that must have cost him a fair price when I turned Deputy Director.

So unlike Miles, I thought. I was safe, I had found where I belonged; in the arms of Phil Coulson.

I can't sleep. That is not uncommon. The Rising Tide is a division of Hydra, I just found that out today, after hacking the hackers' website.

After tossing and turning in my bed for an hour, I decide to go down and get a drink, preferably highly alcoholic.

After choosing a whiskey as the poison of my choice, I decide to bring it up to my room, before hearing a strange sound.

"May!" a voice shouts, in a tone I can't quite understand. I walk in to the 'living room' on the Bus out of curiosity. I don't expect what I see.

AC is lying on the couch, jacket off, tie loosened, a bottle of vodka not too far away set on the side-table. On top of him is Melinda May, dressed in a simple robe, making out with him, their tongues entwined alongside with some touching in inappropriate places, his belt already half-off.

I drop the bottle of whiskey.

"Coulson," I say with a tangible coldness in my tone. I've got to hide all the pain I'm going through like this.

Stupid Skye, since when has being in love ever been good for you? Haven't you been heartbroken enough already? All men are the same, darling, they just want to use you and be done with it.

You'd thought Coulson would be different.

He quickly untangles himself from May, shooting her a half venomous, half conspiratorial look.

"Skye," he says, subtly buckling his belt and getting up, "it's not what you think it-"

"You know, Coulson, most would think a agent so good at faking as you would have a better excuse than the old cliche line," I say back turning around, withholding my tears till the safety of my bunk.

Miles, Coulson. Apparently, they're all the same.

Coulson POV

I move slowly towards Skye's bunk, knocking softly even though I know what the return will be.

"Go away, you son of a bitch!" she shouts through muffled sobs.

It still stings.

Why would May do such a thing to me? I think, breaking down by her door, quietly, so she can't hear me.

Easy, a voice in my head replies tauntingly, because she's Melinda May.

"Hmm, not too bad, the girl has finally learnt to stay off stuff that's not hers," May says, laughing softly, towering over me in my crouched state. She pulls me by my collar down the short corridor to her bunk.

I know what's going to happen next, but I'm too tired to fight it.

Skye POV

I can't look him in the eye for days. I hate him more than anything, why's he still so capable of breaking my heart? He breaks my heart thoroughly every time he looks at Melinda May.

Can't stand her either.

Suddenly, my computer flashes a red alert, The Rising Tide had hacked into the S.H.I.E.L.D. database.

I nervously started inputting all my back-up and encryption commands. After I manage to transfer our data to another encrypted base and delete the current database, I find myself facing another rather, complicated problem. I had programmed the database to be un-hackable even by me.

Like S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra, the Rising Tide also had a system of hierarchy. I mede it to Level Ten in a matter of weeks. Only Level Sevens and above were offered positions at the Rising Tide-run Cybertek. Unlike S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra, however, the Rising Tide's hierarchy served only to let us know what type of 'missions' we completed, we shared information with as many or as few people as we pleased, as long as 'top ranks' got the information they needed. I was one of the best, even I couldn't hack the new S.H.I. . database. The person who DID hack it had to very, very good.

Then I realised, the warning system notified me only if somebody used a computer registered to a member of the Rising Tide.

I trace back the computer I.D. and I'm still registered as a member of the Rising Tide so I try my password, but, apparently, I was kicked out. I finally hack the hackers' database, it seems like it's designed by Level 5s, interesting. I run the computer I.D.

I gasp in horror as I see the profile on the screen.

May Qiao Lian. Status: Undercover (616) Occupation: Specialist/Hacker Mission: Seduce Phillip Coulson and find out more about the T.A.H.I.T.I. through him. Baring that, find out as much as possible about his relationship to 'Skye'

Stupid idiot, I think, immediately assessing the security camera footage of May's bunk.

I don't see what I expect to see, May tapping on keys on her computer.

No, I see Coulson nude with his hands tied up to the handles of the shelves at the top of May's bunk.

She moves close to him, I feel I shouldn't be watching this, but I tell myself this could be important to disarming May.

I think she's going to kiss him, but all she does is slap him, hard. He winces, tries to escape, but he has no where to go.

She punches him in the stomach, kicking him in the groin. I feel totally and thoroughly revolted, as she moves close, riding him.

He's thrashing, but she whispers something into his ears, that makes him stop immediately. Finally unable to stand it anymore, I grab my ICER, and override the lock in May's bunk, kicking the door, I shoot her immediately, she falls limp to the bed. I run to Coulson and untie him. He lets his hands down, but he doesn't move away, tears streaming down his face.

"You found out?" he asks, softly.

I nod.

"I found out too, apparently May is willing to do anything to keep her cover. She told me that…..that if I told …any-body, she's ki-kill them, you last, very slowly and torturously," he says, as I hug him tightly.

I get him some clothes, and lock May up in The Cage, with Triplett stationed at the cage to ice her every time she wakes up.

We were in the dark together in this, in May, and it suddenly doesn't seem to matter. At we've got each other, I think, as I snuggle next to him on his bed, they'll be no insomnia to take me tonight.


End file.
